1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boost converter and a method for its operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boost converters, designated frequently also as step-up converters, represent a special form of a DC converter, and are used to convert an input voltage to an output voltage having an increased voltage potential. Step-up converters have been known for a long time and are used in manifold fields of use, such as in a hybrid or electric vehicle, for converting a low voltage direct voltage (on-board voltage) to a high voltage direct voltage. If the input voltage of the boost converter, in this instance, is close to the desired output voltage, the boost converter begins to oscillate, since one is not able to set transformation ratios that are as small as desired. In order to assure the safety and availability of the boost converter, it is necessary to avoid such a rapid soaring of the boost converter.